


PumpAction

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Penis Growth, Penis Pumping, astronomical hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Emma is selected to test out a series of new high-quality penis pumps from the PumpAction corporation, and finds that they work perhaps a little too well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	PumpAction

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Ranger-X, who requested a story about futa cock growth via penis pumps. Perhaps not the most original idea out there, but certainly not the worst.

One of the greatest virtues anyone is capable of possessing is a constant willingness to try new things. After all, people learn first and foremost from experience, and experience can only be gained if one goes out of their way to seek out new activities or practices they are otherwise unfamiliar with. Emma liked to think of herself as being adventurous, never shying away from interesting new pursuits or things she could do to expand her own worldview. She enjoyed hiking, traveling, partook in a number of different sports, and enjoyed numerous minor hobbies that contributed to her well-rounded livelihood. However, there were still some things she was ambivalent towards, a few untouched horizons that, much to her surprise, could actually make her nervous. Sexual activities, in particular, were things Emma had strayed away from, partly due to her busy lifestyle, and partly due to embarrassment. Having lived her whole life with a hermaphroditic body, Emma was in no way upset with the existence of a decently-large cock and balls that offset the rest of her thin, feminine form. It was something she kept largely to herself, and if someone happened to notice a distinct bulge in her shorts when she was out and about, she never made a big deal about it. Considering how she did her best to keep her endowments out of common conversation, Emma became very confused and a little frightened when, one day, she was contacted via email by a company known as “PumpAction.” Rather unsurprisingly, it was a new startup specializing in the manufacturing of high-tech penis pumps, and for whatever reason, Emma was being called upon to test some of their new products before they were released to markets abroad. While she knew of their existence and basic purpose, Emma had no personal experience with penis pumps to speak of. Vague understandings of the diligence and dangers involved with penis pumping had deterred her from doing much investigation, but the central goal of the activity (that being the growth of one’s cock) actually was something she had a bit of a fascination with. Emma had a fairly impressive package naturally, a thick eight inches or so, but the thought of her cock being bigger, even slightly, was quite arousing for her. Of course, even if this hadn’t been the case, Emma couldn’t really object to the sizable payment PumpAction was offering her to test their pumps, so she went ahead and responded to them. After stumbling through an acceptably-small amount of bureaucratic red tape, Emma confirmed her participation in the PumpAction volunteer testing and submitted the necessary information to have the pumps delivered to her house. Merely a day later, they arrived, surprising her with their punctual delivery. She dragged the three boxes into her house, in shock at the size disparity between them. The first was moderately-large, perhaps two feet or so in total height, just barely reaching above her knees. The second was significantly larger, at least four feet in height, and considerably wider, as well. The third, however, shocked Emma with its size, towering over her at a solid eight feet of height, and almost too wide to fit through her doorway. She had to turn it sideways and push it in just to make it fit. The disparity in sizes between the three boxes made Emma very confused. The first one could pass off as a penis pump, albeit an extremely large one, but the other two were way too big to be used by a normal person. She wondered if PumpAction had made some sort of production mistake, but her curiosity towards the boxes deterred her from investigating right this moment. She opened up each box and, sure enough, found three penis pumps of varying sizes in each one. Size seemed to be the only distinguishing factor between them, as they all looked the same, design-wise. Each one was built around a clear plexiglass tube with a sleek silver cap on the end, fitted with a simple LED display. An odd-looking black plastic covering could be found on the bottom ends of each pump, though Emma couldn’t say what those were for.

“Who did they design this thing for, anyway? Elephants? Whales?” Emma said to herself as she stood next to the largest pump. It looked to be tall and wide enough for her to comfortably stand inside of the tube, but she knew better than to try something like that. In the smallest box, Emma had found an instructional booklet and plastic bag containing a small remote. She flipped through the booklet only briefly, reading through the first few sections while she toyed with the remote in her hand.

_Step 1: Apply a generous portion of lubricant to erect penis and place penis inside pump through black aperture._

Emma carried all three pumps into her bedroom one-by-one, tossing the smallest one on the bed, and then shuffled over to a nearby cabinet to retrieve the necessary materials. Emma always kept a bottle of lube and one of her favorite fleshlights handy inside a small compartment in her nightstand, for the times when she was feeling a bit “lonely.” She took out the bottle and took off her clothes in two equally-swift movements, laying nude on her bed with the lube and pump sitting next to her soft cock. “Guess I gotta get hard, first…” Emma muttered, gripping her cock and rubbing it gently so as to gain an erection. It didn’t take very long at all for her penis to reach full mast. Even soft, it was quite sensitive, and a little rubbing could go a long way for her. She then grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a decent amount onto her right hand, slathering it up and down her shaft with long, slow strokes. “Okay, now the pump…” Emma wiped her hand dry and reached for the pump, positioning her cock head directly under the soft black orifice of the device. She slid it down the length of her shaft, feeling the plastic cling gently to her cock as it moved. It was very much like she was inserting herself into a fleshlight, just without much pressure and no actual stimulation inside the pump itself. Emma let out a small chuckle when she saw her cock in the pump. It didn’t even occupy half of the length, and her girth was minuscule compared to the internal diameter of the pump. Whether or not it was capable of changing that had yet to be discovered. She checked the booklet again.

_Step 2: Sync your pump using the included remote. Press the sync button on the top of the pump, then the sync button on the remote. This will connect the two devices and secure the pump in place._

“Easy enough,” Emma said, reaching forward to press a small button on the top of the pump. The smooth display embedded into its silver cap flashed a bright blue, prompting Emma to press the same button on her remote. When she did this, she instantly felt a sudden huge pressure increase near the base of her cock as the opening of the pump constricted around it. “Aah!” Emma yelped softly, surprised by the sudden sensation. She saw that the blue LEDs on the pump’s display were now constant and showing a variety of useful information, such as internal pressure and pump speed.

_Step 3: Use the remote to control your pump. Pressure can be increased manually, or through an automatic cycle with variable speed and strength._

_WARNING: Rapid pressure changes or high vacuum strengths can cause discomfort/pain and may permanently damage your penis. Please use responsibly._

“I don’t think things could be that bad. It’s just a cock pump. People use these all the time. What’s the worst that could happen?” Emma said to herself as she tossed the booklet aside. She figured taking things slow wasn’t too critical for her first time. All she was doing was making her cock bigger. She turned her attention to the remote. There were a number of buttons on it, and a small screen that displayed similar information to the readout on the pump itself. She saw a large button that read “Manual Pump” and two smaller buttons next to it that adjusted the strength. Below those, there were a number of buttons that customized the pump’s “automatic cycle” setting, which she was more interested in. Emma tweaked the cycle settings to her liking, deciding on a slow pump speed and medium strength. Then, she hit start. Immediately upon pressing that button, she heard a low hissing noise emanate from the top of the pump, and felt a peculiar sensation in her groin. “Oh fuck, it’s starting already,” she moaned, hearing the pump release small bursts of air at a slow rate as it was pumped out of the device’s interior, allowing her cock to grow and thicken slowly, but surely. Even the small amount of growth she was experiencing felt very intense and pleasurable to Emma. It wasn’t like regular masturbation, but rather, it was as if her cock was slowly getting harder and harder inside the pump (which it technically was). “T-They didn’t tell me it would feel this good…” Emma winced as she felt the pump gently tugging on her cock with the pressure, forcing it to swell up bigger and fatter. Already, she was enthralled by the sensation of pumping. She grabbed the remote and increased both the strength and speed of the automatic pumping. “F-Fuck!” She winced once she applied the new settings, feeling her cock throb and thicken even more. Length markers on the outside of the pump showed her just how large her member was really getting. In just a few minutes, she had passed 10 inches of length, and her girth looked to be a little under two inches in diameter. Both of these numbers were steadily increasing as the pump continued to work its magic, making her cock swell to sizes she had never imagined it reaching. The feeling of her cock constantly hardening and swelling was making Emma openly moan and squirm in pleasure. She had never felt anything like this, anything that compared to the pleasure of this experience. It was like an erection that kept getting bigger… and bigger… and bigger still! “O-Oh God, I’m getting so huge…” Emma moaned as she gazed in awe at her own fattening dick. It hit 12 inches in no time flat, but there was still a lot of room to grow in the pump. Emma had no apprehensions, now. She increased the pump strength and speed yet again, feeling the pressure inside of her cock grow accordingly. It was safe to say that she was addicted, now. Addicted to watching and feeling her cock get pumped bigger, and with her length now approaching at least 15 inches, and her girth reaching a hefty five inches in diameter, she knew she had to fully pack the tube with her meat. “Oh yes… oh **FUCK** yes! _**BIGGER!”**_ she cried, clenching her bed sheets as her cock blew up like a balloon inside the pump. The extreme pleasure of her growing endowments was causing an orgasm to rapidly build inside of her groin, with far more intensity than if she had just been masturbating normally. At first, this made Emma a bit worried. Her cumshots were always fairly large, even if she hadn’t been edging for any major length of time prior. The immense pleasure of the cock pump, though, would certainly entail a much larger ejaculation than normal. Would cumming inside the pump damage it? She didn’t know, and once her cock surpassed 18 inches and was thicker than a mason jar, she didn’t think she cared. There was no way she was going to take the pump off now. **“AAH!** I-It feels too fucking _**GOOD!**_ I’m gonna cum!” Emma braced against her bed, feeling her hips thrust and buck of their own accord. She screamed in ecstasy as her cock ejected numerous thick, heavy ropes of semen, coating the inside of the pump. Even as she ejaculated, the pump continued to stoically perform its sole function, adding an impressive amount of suction that greatly heightened Emma’s orgasm. Her cum acted as lubricant for the pump, improving its effectiveness rather than decreasing it. The strengthened pumping sent orgasmic aftershocks through Emma’s body, making her twitch as the pressure of her cock continued to grow. “F-Fucking… aaah! I-It’s still pumping my cock! I’m still getting bigger!” Emma took another glance at her penis and saw that it had grown to fill the entire interior of the pump. Her throbbing, hard, ultra-sensitive cock flesh pressed against every side of the pump’s inner casing, driving her absolutely crazy. However, that didn’t stop the pump from continuing to make her dick swell. Even if its interior was packed full, the pump wasn’t allowing the growth of her penis to slow down in the slightest, ensuring the already unimaginable pressure coming from inside her cock was met with a powerful tightness around its exterior. “Oh shit, t-there’s no more room in the pump! My cock’s too fucking **BIG!”** The rational side of Emma’s brain knew it was probably time to stop, but her more carnal side desperately craved more of the pump’s addictive growth, and refused to grab the remote and turn it off. “H-How is it still growing?! How is it still getting _**FATTER?!**_ **FUCK!”** Emma felt her hips start to buck again as she approached a second orgasm, mere moments after her first. Her cock head was pressing fiercely against the top of the pump, begging to be released from its vacuumed prison. The pressure coming from all sides around her cock, as well as from within, was unbearable for Emma. She wailed loudly as her cock ejaculated a second time, filling the pump up with even more of her cum. Emma couldn’t believe there was still room in the pump for all of the cum she was releasing. There wasn’t room, as far as she could tell, but her cock defied this fact, continuing to swell bigger. “I-I gotta take it off! I’m too fucking huge! **WAY TOO FUCKING HUGE!”** Emma grabbed the remote ferociously and slammed her finger down on the “Stop” button, instantly making the pump cease operation. She took a moment to catch her breath, feeling the pressure on her cock diminish rapidly, back down to tolerable levels. With shaky hands, she reached down and lifted the pump off of her cock, causing the cum she had shot inside of it to drain out all over her crotch. However, the mess she had created by doing this didn’t grab her attention as much as the true size of her member. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Even inside the pump, Emma’s cock had been huge, but now that it was released, it was able to decompress and reach its true size. She guessed that it must have been at least three feet in total length, and it was significantly wider than her entire torso. Despite its size, though, it remained perfectly erect and jutted up high into the air. As Emma tried to move her enormous, heavy cock, she felt an interesting heaviness coming from below it, as well. Squeezing her legs together, she discovered that her balls had somehow grown huge alongside her cock, each meaty testicle now as big and as round as a large beach ball. “How did these get bigger, too? I didn’t even pump my balls!” Emma did her best to reach around her cock and massage her bloated, swollen sperm factories. A quick rub revealed to her that they were exceptionally taut, most likely still brimming with seed.

The effectiveness of the first cock pump removed all doubts in Emma’s mind, and with great haste, she tumbled out of bed and went to retrieve the second pump, which was sitting idly in a corner of her bedroom. Her immense breeding pole made moving around difficult, but not difficult enough to deter Emma from turning the second penis pump on its side and sliding her cock in forcefully. Already, her massive, engorged penis occupied at least 3/4ths of the length of the pump, and a considerable amount of its width, as well. Of course, Emma knew this was but a small fraction of what the pump was really capable of containing. With the remote in-hand, she synced up the pump and wasted no time in activating its automatic setting yet again, this time with a much greater speed and strength than anything she had tried on the smaller pump. The instant she turned it on, every last inch of her gargantuan fuck stick was hit with an immense surge of pressure and pleasure, completely taking Emma by surprise. Two subsequent orgasms had made her cock extremely sensitive already, and this sudden onslaught of pressurized, pumped growth forced another orgasm out of her body before she could even register what was happening. She clenched her teeth and let out a long, intense groan as she dug her feet into the floor, feeling her cock surge in size as it was ejaculating. Gallons upon gallons of her sticky white fluids poured into the pump, filling it more than halfway. Already, Emma knew her experience with this pump would be several times more intense than with the last one. Almost instinctively, she turned up the pressure, feeling her cock become more impossibly engorged with each passing second. Her tip reached the end of the pump in no time at all, and her girth was quickly growing to fill the immense width of the pump, as well. Emma took this as a sign to keep going, and hugged the curve of the pump as it kept making her bigger. “Ooh yeah… gonna get so fucking hung with this thing…” she moaned, enjoying the sensation of her growing cock. As her balls swelled up large enough to force her legs apart, Emma learned that, while it wasn’t directly responsible for the growth of her balls, the gigantic loads the cock pump was milking out of her certainly were. Her nuts were growing not just to meet demand, but to greatly exceed it, as well, and as she came a second, then a third time, inside of the pump, she realized her supply of semen had effectively become limitless. However, that didn’t stop her from doing everything in her power to drain her overfilled sack using the pump. “Hnng! C’mon! There’s so much fucking cum left in my balls! I need to let it all out!” As Emma used the remote to turn the pressure up yet again, she began to forcefully thrust against the entrance to the pump, adding strong ripples of movement to the list of sensations that were overpowering her cock. The massive internal pressure of her penis was causing it to thicken at an unprecedented rate, and within just a minute or so, it had filled the entire space of the pump. For Emma, though, filling the pump wasn’t enough. She wanted to pack it full, completely. She wouldn’t turn it off until she was sure her throbbing, swelling cock meat was occupying every last cubic inch of space inside of the plexiglass cylinder, and even then, she wasn’t sure she’d be satisfied. “M-More!” Emma upped the pressure on the remote as much as she could. **“MORE!”** There was no conceivable way her cock should have been able to fit inside the pump, at this point, but somehow, it continued to grow and engorge as the pump labored against its tremendous size, subjecting Emma to tightness (and pleasure) beyond compare. Each time the pump cycled, her cock swelled, the tightness increased, and Emma climaxed, unable to do anything but cum, thrust and moan in a repeating, intensifying loop of pressurized pleasure. To Emma, it seemed like the growth would never stop, and she didn’t think she wanted it to, either. Unfortunately, the pump did not have nearly the same amount of endurance she possessed. Just as Emma shrieked and trembled from the intensity of what must have been her eighth orgasm in a row, a sharp sparking sound could be heard from the top of the pump. A small plume of smoke sputtered out of crevice in the pump’s silver top, and then, just like that, it died, putting an end to the constant river of bliss Emma had been experiencing up until this point. Once she became lucid enough to realize the pressure on her penis was no longer increasing, Emma became very infuriated. “D-Damn it! The fucking thing’s busted!” She smacked the pump harshly in anger, deeply unsatisfied by its poor performance. In all honesty, the pump’s failing wasn’t so much the result of its own design, but rather, the fact that Emma’s cock had become so monstrously fat and long that it had clogged the pumping mechanisms and prevented the pump from functioning. This became clear to her once she successfully pulled her cock out of the pump and got a sense of its true size, causing huge volumes of cum to pour out in the process. Even the massive size of the pump itself was nothing in comparison to the actual dimensions of her penis. It was longer than she was tall, more than six feet in total, and its girth rivaled the thickness of large tree trunks. The heaviness of it astounded her, especially since it was still only half the total weight of her genitals. The other half was comprised solely of her gigantic gonads, now rivaling the size of some yoga balls, making them large enough to sit comfortably on. She gave her balls another rub, and sure enough, they were still taut. Still full. With one pump broken and another one way too small to fit her cock, Emma had no choice but to move on to the final pump, something she was eagerly anticipating. Mustering all of her available strength, she lugged her titanic meat over to the nearby pump, waddling sideways due to the extreme size and firmness of her balls. It took a lot of effort, but she knew it would be worth it. Gripping the pump tightly, she slid her enormous cock inside, unable to resist cumming as she did so. The slightest bit of stimulation was enough to send her over the edge, at this point, and it was safe to say that a pump this big would be able to provide her with much, much more than that.

“N-No turning back, now…” she murmured as she synced the remote yet again, preparing to test the true upper limits of both the pump and her cock. Without a second thought, she turned on the pump, triggering an explosion of growth, bliss and pressure she had become all too familiar with. _**“YES!”**_ Emma screamed as her cock throbbed and gained more than a full foot of length and a considerable amount of girth from a single pump, causing a thunderous orgasm that made Emma’s entire body quake. Even though she had experienced them numerous times already, the orgasms Emma derived from the sensation of getting her cock pumped never failed to amaze her, and continued to grow in both intensity and length, no doubt due to the rising sensitivity of her behemoth sex organ. **“SO GOOD! SO GOOD!”** Emma’s pleasure-drugged brain offered her no other directives aside from a burning desire for more growth, more pressure, and more orgasms, something her incessant moaning and pleasured shrieking clearly indicated. She filled the pump in record time due to the incredibly-high pressures she was demanding from it, and past that point, all her cock could do was grow to pack the pump to its absolute limits. The rumbling machinery of the enormous cock pump showed no signs of breaking down even as Emma’s penis started to swell beyond reasonable limits, prompting Emma to turn up the pressure even more. As long as the pump was capable of containing her fattening meat, she would continue to force it to grow larger. It was just a matter of which would give out first: the pump, or her cock. To Emma, there really wasn’t a contest. “Oh fuck yes! It’s so _**TIGHT!**_ My cock is getting milked and pumped at the same time!” Emma moaned, feeling her urethra bulge as it forced out an unending stream of boiling-hot baby batter, fresh from her churning, bloated balls. Her nuts were swelling large enough to lift her legs off the ground, forcing her to sit on her own enormous sack as her cock continued to be pumped. The force of her legs on her balls made Emma clench her teeth as trillions upon trillions of her potent swimmers were ejected from their point of origin and out through the throbbing end of her dick. It was impossible to say that there was any room left in the pump, at this point. Emma’s cock and cum occupied all of the space that could possibly exist in it, and yet, it didn’t stop pumping. Emma’s mind went blank, her mouth lay agape, and her speech capabilities were reduced to only the most bestial emanations of raw carnal pleasure as her cock was subjected to pressures that nearly impossible to replicate anywhere else on Earth. She was so totally absorbed in her own pleasure that she failed to notice distinct cracks forming in plexiglass sheathe of the pump. They were small, at first, but as her cock demanded to take up more and more space, they started to grow larger… and larger… and larger still, until, much to Emma’s surprise, the pump’s structural integrity finally failed her, and it broke apart.

The destruction of the pump was immediately followed by a rapid series of events that came as quite a shock to Emma, but if she had been paying attention to the actual extent of the growth her cock was experiencing inside the pump, she may have been more prepared for them. As her experience with the previous pump proved, the true size of her cock was obfuscated when it was inside, and if it had already grown to fill the pump entirely, any growth beyond that couldn’t be observed from the outside (though she could certainly feel it). This, however, was only the start of things. What Emma had failed to notice, due to her haste in switching pumps, is that her penis would actually continue to swell even after she had stopped pumping it, slowly, at first, but with gradually increasing gains over time. Since she had been so quick as to change pumps, she had expedited this process significantly and resulted in an exponentially-increasing rate of growth that the pumps only added to. In other words, when her cock finally broke out of the pump, it was already very, very, _**very** _large.

_**But it was still getting bigger.** _

Once her penis was free of its plastic prison, it wasted no time in growing to sizes beyond Emma’s wildest dreams. In less than half a minute, it demolished her house, jutting out through the roof and exposing itself to the warmth of the afternoon sun. Her balls followed suit, smashing anything that remained of her home and lifting her up into the air on a veritable mound of her own virility. **“O-OH FUCK! IT’S STILL GROWING!”** Emma screamed as her cock and balls billowed out behind and in front of her simultaneously. Now, her growth wasn’t being measured in inches or even feet, it was being measured in miles. She reached a mile of cock in under a minute, and her balls grew to a similar size shortly afterward. All this time, she hadn’t stopped cumming, and was writhing in pleasure from a perpetual, rapidly-intensifying orgasm that was forcing enough cum out of her cock to fill a small lake. She felt cars, buildings, entire cities being flattened by the absurd weight of her meat, the destruction occurring so quickly that nobody, including Emma herself, had time to react accordingly. 10 miles, 100 miles. Longer, thicker, fatter her cock swelled, defying the laws of modern physics as it and her mountain-crushing chestnuts propelled her into the upper atmosphere. The absence of clouds and distressing visibility of much of the Earth’s surface made Emma aware that her cock and balls were quickly growing to rival the size of the planet itself. As she entered outer space, she cried out into the void from the pulsing waves of orgasmic that coursed through her brain. Her continent-flattening cock was ejaculating enough semen to fill all of the world’s oceans ten times over every second, and given the unrelenting growth of her balls in-tandem with her cock, it looked like even that amount wasn’t anywhere close to her upper limits. Emma drifted in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so, her brain melted by pleasure every time it tried to resuscitate her. She only managed to regain consciousness (and, to that end, sanity) when the extreme pleasure of her sex organ settled down into a manageable, but still excessive, constant stream of orgasms. This allowed Emma to truly grasp the scale of her endowments, which now occupied nearly all of her view. She could hardly see anything aside from her enormous penis in front of her and her enormous testicles behind her, but what she could see affirmed her suspicions that she had outgrown the Earth itself. This hardly bothered Emma, as, although it had slowed down considerably, she could still feel her cock throbbing and growing continuously. Lifting her hand gently, she found that she was still clutching the remote to the cock pumps. This made her somewhat amused. Even if PumpAction hadn’t been destroyed, along with the rest of humanity, by her expanding penis, she still would’ve told them to keep the money they had promised her. The sensations she had derived from those benign-looking pumps were priceless.


End file.
